Radiator Springs
Radiator Springs is an old town on Route 66 somewhere in Arizona. It is also the main setting of Cars and a minor setting in Cars 2. It also is the main setting of Radiator Springs Things, hence the name. Bio Radiator Springs is a town along Route 66 in Carburetor County (near where Peach Springs, Arizona is in real life). The town was founded by Stanley in 1909 while he was on his way to California, making a business selling radiator caps. On the way there, he found a natural spring in the desert where he was able to find cars who needed radiator caps. Because of this unlikely encounter, Stanley named the area Radiator Springs. Close to the fountain was a cave called Taillight Caverns. Since the town had room to grow, Stanley named his little street of businesses Stanley's Oasis which was marked by the Stanley's Oasis Water Tower and was near what is now the entrance to Tailfin Pass. The businesses at this time included the Oil Bottle House, Stanley's Oil & Lube, Stanley's Cap N' Tap, This is It! Nature's No Foolin' Coolant, and Taillight Caverns Motor Court. Soon after they were constructed, Lizzie broke down outside of town. Stanley had her towed back to town and they fell in love instantly. Stanley tried to convince Lizzie out on a date which she continually refused. After being persistent, she finally agreed. He gave her a radiator cap to show his affection and they fell in love. The Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department was built around 1930 at the time of Stanley and Lizzie's wedding along with some of the other Main Street shops. Around the same time, Lizzie started her own business, Radiator Springs Curios, in a tent, which later expanded into a permanent brick structure. Radiator Springs was becoming a big deal along Route 66 and quickly grew in size. Because of the popularity of Taillight Caverns and the gold rush, mail trucks such as Galloping Geargrinder moved to town and ran the railroad through caverns, looking for treasures along the way. One car who moved to town from Italy was none other than Lou Topolino who started his own business, Lou's House of Tires. After World War II, a military Jeep named Sarge moved to town to get a new lease on life after the Great Depression. Sarge opened Sarge's Surplus Hut along the main road. As the town grew even more, Stanley hired Sheriff to patrol the town. One day, the Radiator Springs Curios caught on fire. Fortunately, it was saved by none other than Red the shy firetruck who was hired by Sheriff as his partner at Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department. The Stanley statue was put in place as a founder's statue on top of the very spring Stanley first found. Now that Radiator Springs was well established, other cars began populating the small town. Around 1955, Mater, who previously lived with his Uncle Zeb Mater in Ornament Valley, moved to town to start his own business which ended up being Tow Mater Towing & Salvage. Mater met Bubba, who began picking on Mater and his cousins. Mater then challenged Bubba to a backwards-driving race, which Mater won. Around this time, Doc Hudson also moved into town. Doc was originally a race car in the Piston Cup Racing Series who was fired by his crew chief, Smokey, after a career-ending crash. After some teasing, Doc moved all across the country to get away from his previous life. As he drove, he stumbled on cars like Philip in Ornament Valley. After his interest in fixing cars kicked in, Doc studied mechanics at the Ornament Valley Mechanical School with Percy Hanbrakes. Once Doc moved to town, he and Percy Hanbrakes started the Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic in Radiator Springs. Several years after that, Ramone moved to town to open Ramone's House of Body Art and hired Derek "Decals" Dobbs as an employee. That same year, a group of show cars called The Motorama Girls came into town in their hauler, Mitch. Their chaperone, Miss Victoria, broke down in Ornament Valley. She was taken to Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic to be worked on by Doc Hudson. While she was being fixed, her showgirls were unoccupied. Ramone took them all on a cruise and after Flo, who was one of the showgirls, got a scratch. Flo rushed to Ramone's House of Body Art, but Ramone was unwilling to paint her because he thought she was a classic. The two fell in love and they got married while Laverne, Rhonda, Sheila, Miss Victoria, and Mitch left without her. Meanwhile, in Santa Ruotina, Italy, Luigi was planning to leave his mom to go and work for his Uncle Topolino at Lou's House of Tires in Radiator Springs. As he left on a cruise ship for the United States, he met Guido, an Italian forklift who shared his love for Ferraris. They decided to team up and work together once they arrived in Radiator Springs. Guido shared his interest in racing pit stops which showed as he changed cars' tires all the way from Italy to America. Once they arrived in New York City, they visited U.S. landmarks on the way to Radiator Springs. Once they got to Ornament Valley, they finally saw a Ferrari speed past them. They eventually arrived at the tire shop where Guido constructed "the leaning tower of tires" outside the store. Uncle Topolino quickly saw potential in the two. As Sarge was planning on buying a lot next to his surplus hut to expand and make Sarge's Boot Camp, a hippie bus named Fillmore rolled into town. Fillmore drove all along Route 66 and parked at gas stations at night. Since he was homeless, Sheriff convinced Sarge to let Fillmore buy the lot where he would then start Fillmore's Taste Inn, a place he could sell his homemade organic fuel. The town was a popular travel stop on the road that travelers would take to get from place to place. In town, cars like Edwin Kranks hung out at Flo's V8 Café at nights and Red fell in love with a tourist named Mildred Bylane, who gave him a rose to remember her by when she left. Greta got a flame paint job at Ramone's House of Body Art and delivery trucks like Dustin Mellows and Miles "Meattruck" Malone filled the streets, delivering their goods to the shops. Unfortunately, this business was not always the case. In the mid-1960's, Interstate 40 was being constructed. As the townsfolk grew excitement for the new freeway, Stanley purchased one of the steam rollers used by the tractors who paved the highway. As the residents prepared for an expansion project, things took a turn for the worst. The interstate caused so much excitement, that many cars bypassed Radiator Springs to get to their destinations quicker. Things were looking grim for the small town. Additionally, Stanley passed away around the same time, leaving everyone in chaos and grief. By the 1980's, the town of Radiator Springs was taken off of the map. Mater lost his hood as some of his other parts and began to rust. Uncle Topolino left Luigi in charge of the tire shop and moved back to Santa Ruotina to open Topolino Tires, which would help support him, as well as Luigi and Guido until things changed for the better. Big Al also left in 1991 and other residents left town or died out, leaving most of the town vacant and uninhabited. Finally in 2003, some hope was brought back to Radiator Springs. After quitting her job as an attorney in Los Angeles, Sally Carrera drove away and eventually wound up broken down at the abandoned Wheel Well Motel. After being found by the townsfolk, Doc Hudson fixed her and Flo became her friend along with everyone else. Sally bought the Cozy Cone Motel and had it refurbished. Although the town rarely had any customers, Sally wanted them to feel welcome. At the end of the 2006 season of the Piston Cup Racing Series, a tie-breaker race was to planned to conclude it. On the way, Lightning McQueen, a hot-shot rookie race car, got lost on Interstate 40. After accidentally encountering Trev Diesel and Jerry Recycled Batteries in Ornament Valley, he unintentionally drove onto Route 66 and sped past the gateway where Sheriff was on patrol. As Sheriff awoke from a nap, a chase ensued. McQueen, not knowing anything about driving outside of a stadium, tears the town's road up using the statue of Stanley. He gets tangled in some wires and gets put into the impound. McQueen is later sentenced to community service by the judge, Doc Hudson. He is to pull Bessie down the whole road which should take 5 days. Lightning McQueen begins to grow a relationship with the townsfolk and by the end of his sentence, they all become good friends, except for Doc, who is keeping his racing life a secret from the townsfolk. McQueen watches Doc race at sunset and confronts Doc which only makes him angrier. The next night, the townsfolk all go cruising after the neon lights get fixed and McQueen gets painted in a Radiator Springs design for the occasion. After McQueen and Sally's date, the press show up and abduct McQueen to get him to the Los Angeles International Speedway in time for the race. At the race, the townsfolk show up and become McQueen's pit crew. After the race, McQueen moves to Radiator Springs when he's not racing and plans to build a racing headquarters. He even got Radiator Springs back on the map. Mack, Minny, Van, Mia and Tia also move to town. Several years later, the town becomes repopulated by visitors and an exit to Radiator Springs is added along Interstate 40. Otis begins to travel there regularly and hangs out with Mater. The townsfolk expand into Ornament Valley to build Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters and the Radiator Springs Speedway. Doc Hudson converts the abandoned Glen Rio Motel in the Hudson Hornet Racing Museum and Sally Carrera reopens the Wheel Well Motel and converts it into a fancy restaurant. Doc Hudson later starts the Doc Hudson Racing Academy up until his death in 2009. After 2009, Lightning McQueen returns to the Piston Cup for his 5th season. He wins his 4th Piston Cup and returns home. As Mater tows Otis into town, he is greeted by McQueen and Mack returning. That night, McQueen and Sally have dinner at the Wheel Well Motel. By 2017, Radiator Springs is decreasing once again. At this point, Lightning McQueen is having trouble keeping up with new racers which causes his focus on Radiator Springs to be distracted. The town begins to break apart once again. Customers are scarce and the town buildings are fading with time. In 2019, Lizzie dies which brings another blow to the town. Fortunately, Lightning McQueen will once again focus on the small town which needs his help once again. Residents *Stanley (1909-deceased) *Lizzie (1927-present) *Lou Topolino (1937-1963) *Sarge (1946-present) *Sheriff (1949-present) *Red (1950-present) *Mater (1955-present) *Ramone (1959-present) *Flo (1959-present) *Luigi (1959-present) *Guido (1959-present) *Fillmore (1960-present) *Doc Hudson (1960-present) *Bessie (1968-present) *Big Al (Unknown-1990) *Sally Carrera (2003-present) *Lightning McQueen (2006-present) *Mack (2006-present) *Minny (2006-present) *Van (2006-present) *Mia and Tia (2006-present) Visitors *Van *Minny *Marilyn *Nick Stickers *Edwin Kranks *Greta Bruchman *Mildred Bylane *Timothy "Timezone" Truecoat *Hank "Halloween" Murphy *Percy Hanbrakes *Bennie Caliper *Leroy Traffik *Miles "Meattruck" Malone *Dustin Mellows Buildings *Flo's V8 Cafe *Luigi's Casa Della Tires *Radiator Springs Courthouse & Fire Department *Ramone's House Of Body Art *Tow Mater's Towing & Salvage *Cozy Cone Motel *Radiator Springs Curios *Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic (former) *Hudson Hornet Racing Museum *Sarge's Surplus Hut *Fillmore's Taste Inn *Budville Trading Company *Radiator Springs Municipal Impound *The Oil Pan *Lubeorama *Pop n' Patch Tire Repair *Miss Piston *Carburetor Repair Emporium *Muddy's Mudflaps *Mrs. Muffler *Wimpy's Wipers *Eat *Rusty Bumper *Sparky's Sparkplugs *Mr. Curb Feeler *Foggy Windshield *Radiator Springs Parts Shop *Lightning McQueen's Racing Headquarters Gallery Billboard.jpg|RS Billboard Imooge.jpg|Radiator Springs Circa. 1960s Radiator Springs 6.jpg|Radiator Springs at Night RS Courthouse.png|RS Courthose & Fire Dept. Radiator Springs 3.jpg|Precision Series Radiator Springs Radiator Springs 11 - Main Street.jpg|Main Street Radiator Springs 2.jpg|Cozy Cones, Sarge's Surplus Hut, RS Curios, etc. Radiator Springs 12 - Main view.jpg|Main Street entrance Radiator Springs 30 - Main view (All lights on).jpg|Radiator Springs with Lights on Radiator Springs 7.jpg|Red & Sheriff at the Courthouse Radiator Springs Courthouse.jpg|RS Courthouse at night Radiator Springs 5.jpg|Downtown shops (right side) Radiator Springs 27 - Abandoned Shops (left side).jpg|Abandoned shops (Left side) Radiator Springs 31 - Ramone's.jpg|Ramone's House of Body Art Radiator Springs 8 - Luigi's & Ramone's.jpg|Luigi's & Ramone's Radiator Springs 9 - Flo's V8 Cafe & Traffic Light.jpg|Flo's V8 Cafe Radiator Springs 21 - Lizzie's Curio Shop.jpg|Radiator Springs Curios Radiator Springs 14 - Cozy Cone Motel.jpg|Cozy Cone Motel Radiator Springs 26 - Doc's Clinic.jpg|Ornament Valley Mechanical Clinic Radiator Springs 24 - Uptown.jpg|Sarge's Surplus Hut Radiator Springs 29 - Fillmore's.jpg|Fillmore's Taste-In Radiator Springs 1.jpg|Tow Mater's Towing & Salvage Radiator Springs 32 - Racing Museum.jpg|Hudson Hornet Racing Museum Trivia *Many of the buildings in town are inspired by buildings on the real Route 66 *The name of the town and its location are based off of Peach Springs, AZ which is on Route 66, right next the I-40 Category:Locations Category:Pages